void_tonefandomcom-20200213-history
Firearms
Firearms are projectile weapons used to deal damage. Bolt-action and pump-action weapons are mostly obsolete, all weapons now being semi-automatic, burst fire, or fully automatic. Firearms use caseless ammunition, as of 2036, allowing for lighter and more compact ammunition. List of Firearms ''' '''Assault Rifles: All-purpose, medium rounds. New Moon Revolutionary Opposition * MLAP AM1 - Automatic / 3 round burst. Two-handed. High rate of fire, light weight. * Tinmouth EZR - 3 round burst / automatic. Two-handed. High accuracy. * HNH-38 - Semi-automatic / 2 round burst. Two-handed. High damage and accuracy. Interplanetary Intervention & Intelligence * Hagerhorst M12 AR- Automatic / 3 round burst. Two-handed. High damage. * SPAHR 1 - 3 round burst / automatic. Two-handed. Large magazine, light weight. * Marlin KR6 - Semi-automatic / 3 round burst. Two-handed. High damage and long range. Designated Marksman Rifles: Mid-long ranges, large rounds. New Moon Revolutionary Opposition * RNe M76 - Semi-automatic. Two-handed. Long range. * MV-8000 - Semi-automatic / automatic. Two-handed. Mid-long range, quick rate of fire. Interplanetary Intervention & Intelligence * R400 Diminisher - Semi-automatic. Two-handed. Very long range. * VWS Babylonia - Semi-automatic. Two-handed. Mid-long range, high damage. Light Machine Guns: Mid-long ranges, large rounds. New Moon Revolutionary Opposition * KMH-9 - Automatic. Two-handed. Close-long range, high damage. * RM-1 Anthill - Automatic. Two-handed. High rate of fire, lightweight. Interplanetary Intervention & Intelligence * VY-3 ZAP - Automatic. Two-handed. Large magazine, high accuracy. * Melish 91F - Automatic. Two-handed. Long range, lightweight. Submachine Guns: Close-mid ranges, small rounds. New Moon Revolutionary Opposition * Grandsea M6 Icarus - Automatic / 4 round burst. One-handed. Large magazine. * RAK 61 - Automatic / 3 round burst. One-handed. High rate of fire, low recoil. * Zorl - Automatic / 3 round burst. Two-handed. Close-mid ranges. Interplanetary Intervention & Intelligence * Rinth 27 - Automatic / 3 round burst. Two-handed. Accurate and lightweight. * PelWer 55 Summering - Automatic / 4 round burst. Two-handed. High damage. * Varid / Valig - Automatic / semi-automatic. One-handed. Very high rate of fire, close-mid ranges. Shotguns: Close range, pellets in various sizes and shapes. New Moon Revolutionary Opposition * CRT-132 Spikepat - Semi-automatic. Two-handed. Large magazine. * RG Spiral-1CA - Automatic. Two-handed. Close-mid range. Interplanetary Intervention & Intelligence * Renault 670 KCT - Semi-automatic. Two-handed. High damage. * Piltz 71DUE - Automatic. One-handed. Lightweight and compact. Handguns: One-handed, small rounds and revolver rounds. New Moon Revolutionary Opposition * NR-28 Tarantula - Semi-automatic / grapeshot. Revolver with high accuracy, has a shotgun underbarrel. * VLE Venusburg 11 - Automatic / 2 round burst. High rate of fire, large magazine. * Novirov - Semi-automatic / automatic. Low recoil. Interplanetary Intervention & Intelligence * M2039 BurntLite - Semi-automatic. Revolver, high damage. * Karabela F9 - Automatic / semi-automatic. Accurate machine pistol with low recoil. * Boreli 41R - Semi-automatic / automatic. Lightweight, high rate of fire. Launchers: Explosive, various explosive rounds. New Moon Revolutionary Opposition * PRIA 91z Avvaiyar- Semi-automatic. One-handed. Missile launcher, 4 rounds. * OM-33 Venture - Semi-automatic. Two-handed. Grenade launcher, round explodes on impact. Interplanetary Intervention & Intelligence * DRA120 Devilpunch - Semi-automatic. Two-handed. Missile launcher with vehicle lock-on. * Apian WS-22 - Semi-automatic. Two-handed. Grenade launcher, round goes to crosshair, then explodes when the trigger is released. Special: Unconventional weapons for infantry units. New Moon Revolutionary Opposition * Horneter M3 Flamethrower - Automatic. Two-handed. Lightweight flamethrower. * Lavatbura - Automatic. One-handed. Hose-like apparatus that "sprays" clouds of Dizigydenh Particles. Blinds and kills. Interplanetary Intervention & Intelligence * Mylor - Automatic. Two-handed. High damage flamethrower. * F-23 Megalodon - Automatic. Two-handed. Electricthrower, high damage. Dürrröhr Kuravori Large Black Cuby